


Home Alone

by Oyanachi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Modern Era, Nationverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oyanachi/pseuds/Oyanachi
Summary: When America meets Sealand and vice versa.
Kudos: 18





	Home Alone

“Yo!”

England sighed but let America came in anyway.

“To what do I owe this visit from you?” he grumbled while getting back to his armchair by the fire place.

America shrugged, hands in his pockets.

“I was just walking around, so I thought why not coming to see you.”

“How thoughtful of you. But as you can see, I’m quite busy at the time.”

Anyone but America would have taken it personally but either he didn’t really care about or he was too used to it, he reacted other way than expected. He grabbed one of England’s works, finished on the table.

“Oh! You’re crocheting, nice! I should show you what’s grannies in my surroundings do as well.”

England couldn’t help but get red.

“Well, sorry if I’m a granny!”

“What, dude? I’ve never said that.”

England breathed in heavily, grabbed his needles and tried to focus on his work. He knew how America was. He knew it. And yet, he couldn’t help but still take personally whatever he said.

America coughed.

“What?”

“I’m thirsty. I walked a good dozens of miles you know. Don’t you have a soda or something?”

“Fine.”

Lips pinched, England got up and went to the kitchen. America followed him mechanically. There, was a little guy finishing pouring some soda in a glass. England almost froze.

“Peter, for god’s sake, stop coming unannounced!” Then he added mumbling. “At least, Alfred knocked.”

Sealand turned over England, looking particularly shocked.

“Stop it! Call me by my nation name. I am Sealand! You just do it because you don’t want to recognize me.”

England raised his eyes.

“I called everyone by his human name, Peter.”

“Sure.”

Sealand kept his eyes on England while the latter was looking for some bottles in the fridge.

“Wow, dude! That’s so green!” America shouted looking at the soda in Sealand’s glass. “I want that, Arthur.”

“It’s melon soda, you rude unannounced intruder.” Sealand said raising the chin.

America laughed and tousled Sealand’s hair who pouted. England put abruptly the glass and the melon soda bottle on the counter.

“Help yourself, Alfred.”

“Cool! Thanks, man. Can I have cookies?”

“This jerk doesn’t have cookies in his house. I’ve never found any. What a shame.”

England blinked. If he didn’t give America cookies, he would find something else to ask for. And the quicker America would be satisfied, the quicker England could be back to his quiet afternoon hobby. But on the other hand, if he did give America cookies, Sealand would know he’s been hiding them this whole time and would vent about that as well.

Few seconds later, the jar was on the table. Sealand opened his mouth to indeed vent but England cut it off.

“Now if you don’t mind, I would like to hear the fire cracking, alright?”

The phone rang. Annoyed, England picked it up.

“What now!?” Then he froze. “Oh… Mister The Prime Minister, I um… oh, I’m just croch-… ah, yes, sure. I’m on my way, sir.”

England turned over America and Sealand, both handed their melon soda, awfully noisy while sipping it with a straw.

“I’ve to go, so everyone outside.”

“Oh, come on, Arthur! We can stay until you come back.”

“No, you can’t. I want my house to still be mine when I come back.”

“What that’s supposed to mean?”

“Yeah, what’s that’s supposed to mean, big head? That’s my house too anyway.”

“Since when? Stop talking nonsense, Peter.”

“I won’t move until you’ve recognized me.”

“And me too!”

At this point, England didn’t know which one didn’t make any sense more than the other. But he ended up catching his coat and keys.

“Fine! Whatever. Just don’t touch my crochet works or else there will be hell to pay.”

And he slammed the door after him.

America and Sealand were still sipping their melon soda.

“Damn… what did he put in his tea?”

“Milk!” Sealand replied with pride. “Always a drop of milk.”

America blinked and then burst out laugh. Sealand pinched his lips and suddenly looked really like England.

“Let me show you around, America.”

“Wow, it’s been a while since I’ve been called by my nation name!”

“What?” gasped Sealand, really concerned “But… how? I thought you were very well established. Did something happen I didn’t know about? Did, no! Did… Molossia take the power?”

“You’re funny, Peter! I like you.”

“So you recognize me! Serves you right, England you jerk!”

“Didn’t you want to show me around by the way?”

Sealand cleared his throat and pulled himself together.

They started walking around the house, stopping sometimes in front of some arts Sealand was trying to describe, trying to remember what Wy told him about those paintings. Painting wasn’t really his thing. He was way more into pop culture.

“You got the last action figure of Naruto?!”

America couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Oh, that? It’s just another one Japan gave me last time he came over. It’s like Christmas everyday with him.”

“Sure it is! Man… Kiku’s so cool to give you those toys for free.”

Sealand shrugged.

“It’s because I’m nice.”

“I’m nice too. I thought we were friends with Kiku…”

“What could I say, my dear America? One day England was very grumpy, not like the usual grumpy, he was so upset he even shouted at me, this rude Brit. I still don’t know why though. Japan was there and you know how he’s. He didn’t know what to do or where to put his face. The next day, he came with a limited edition of GoLion robot. Just for me.“

“What?” America almost let his glass fall. “Where? I want to see it! Please!”

“Alright, alright. It has to be somewhere around in this room.”

Sealand made them come in the attic. When he turned on the light, America got speechless. The large space under the roof was like living in a planetarium. Sealand had put stars that glow in the dark everywhere. Less than a storeroom, the attic had been turned into a huge game room with cushions, curtains and tinsels. America couldn’t help but remember his own childhood, or at least let’s say when he had a child room in a house owned by England. He couldn’t help but gaze at the stars all over the place. Of course, he had so many wild places where he could gaze at them at night, with no luminous pollution, but still to have a room full of them was just like a child dream coming true.

“Yeah, I know, that’s pretty childish.” Sealand said. “But I can’t see the stars when I’m in London and I miss them. When I’m on the platform, that’s pretty magic! All alone surrounded by the sea, with nothing else to gaze at night except for the stars!”

“I know! I know! I like to run away in the desert at night and stargazing!”

“You do?”

“Yeah!”

They were so thrilled by each other that they were almost jumping out of excitement.

Later, when England finally came home, he was still afraid of the mess America and Sealand could have done while he was gone. He sighed and opened the door.

Everything was silent.

England frowned. Could that be they were hiding somewhere waiting to scare him? Or to use any trick and trap him? He really hoped he got it wrong.

He put his coat on the peg, the keys in a decorative plate and swapped his shoes for slippers. He came in the living room. No one. His crochet work was still here. Clean.

That was too weird.

England jumped in the kitchen. But once again, no one. There was just a jam jar opened and left on the counter. He grumbled. Either America or Sealand, he already told them so many times to put things away when they didn’t need them anymore. Was it so difficult?

But that wasn’t that important as both of them were nowhere to find anyway. England wandered in his own house. He eventually heard some noise upstairs. Way upstairs. When he finally figured it out, he slowly climbed the ladder and put his head out of the trapdoor.

There they were!

In silence, England looked at them, playing and laughing with all the toys Japan gave Sealand. And to think those presents were to be sure Sealand leave them alone talking just the two of them… He wouldn’t have guessed it could also contain America. But obviously it had to work with him as well. He’s still such a kid, England thought.

England left them soon after, as silent as he came, and went back to the living room. He put another log in the fire place and it crackled right away. He poured tea in a cup and sat down in his armchair, back to his crochet, and sighed.

Ah… finally some peace.

He just closed his eyes for a second or two when he suddenly jumped, realizing something terrible: one of the most powerful headstrong nation and the most annoying brat on Earth? Oh goodness, that was maybe the worst combo ever. And they were right in his attic.

England spent the rest of the day jumping at any noise from upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> I... still don't know. I'm still not sure of what it's supposed to be. Well, I know. It's for the Hetalia Writers Monthly, first (last minute decision) and second (friendship and/or rivalry) and almost third (“We grew up together. You just never noticed I existed”) prompts. But am I... satisfied??? I have no idea. Sighs... That's gonna be a problem if it goes on like that.
> 
> Besides, yeah, the title is on purpose. Christmas time, you know.


End file.
